1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for enhancing the safety of multi-car transportation vehicles. The present invention creates a barrier to prevent, deter and warn passengers, onlookers, workers and others in the vicinity of the vehicle (especially the vision impaired) from inadvertently and/or accidentally entering the space between the cars of a multi-car vehicle while the vehicle is at rest, thereby reducing the risk of injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide efficient and affordable public transportation, it is necessary for transportation service providers to utilize transportation vehicles which have multiple compartments or cars interconnected under a common power source. Examples of such vehicles include multiple compartment or light rail systems, trains, subways, trolleys, monorails and buses.
When multiple cars are employed, there is an inherent risk of injury to passengers, onlookers and others in the vicinity of the vehicle who, for whatever reason, find themselves between the cars when the vehicle resumes movement. Injuries can result from a person falling onto the tracks in the space between adjacent cars. These problems are particularly acute in the situation where passengers or others board or disembark from a multi-car vehicle which is at rest at a raised platform. In such cases, the danger of falling off the platform in the space between the cars which could cause striking or the possibility of becoming entangled in the coupling mechanism, and result in serious injuries or death. Indeed, these risks exist regardless of whether the multi-car vehicle transports passengers, cargo, or both, and the present invention has equal applicability to each.
The need for a barrier system of the present invention is great. For example, people can be injured due to their inattention during the boarding or disembarking process, or simply while they are in the area of the vehicle, where no barrier is provided between the cars of a multi-car transportation vehicle. Moreover, the need for a barrier system in a system where persons with certain disabilities or handicaps, such as blindness or other sight limiting disabilities, is particularly acute so as to avoid injuries which might occur if they were to accidently fall into the space between the cars of the vehicle.
Indeed, transportation providers are obligated to employ devices or systems and mandated by Federal Law the ADA of 1991 which will prevent, deter and/or warn individuals from inadvertently stepping off a platform between cars by local, state and federal transportation laws. (See e.g., Specifications for Transportation Vehicles, 49 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa738 and 38.85.) Such safety measures must comply with other applicable requirements, as well as changes in the requirements, of such regulations and laws. Thus, there is a need for a device of the present invention which can be installed on existing systems and on new products of any design, as well as for a system which has the flexibility to be adapted to the applicable rules and regulations.
Historically, devices such as manual barriers and gates, chains, alarmed motion detectors, and other guards have been used. Human guards have also been used to warn persons in the vicinity of the vehicle not to enter into the space between the cars of the vehicle in an effort to avoid injury. Such systems have numerous disadvantages which are well-known in the industry including high cost, high maintenance, and the possibility of failure of the system to successfully deter and/or warn of the impending danger.
For example, Conover, U.S. Pat. No. 251,189, discloses a guard to close the space between adjacent railroad cars. This invention is enabled by arms which are spring loaded and jointed. This system presents the possibility of mechanical failure of the joints and/or springs, as well as possible significant maintenance expenses. Further, this invention requires human manipulation. An operator who overlooks or forgets to activate this device renders it useless. Finally, the relatively complex construction of the Conover device renders it costly and difficult to adapt to ever-changing designs of modern vehicles.
Similar problems are found in Du Bois, U.S. Pat. No. 269,839, which discloses a pivoted guard gate for railway cars operated by horizontal manipulation of a draw-bar. Should the human operator fail to activate this system, it will offer no protection whatsoever. A more recent reference, Smith, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,301, also has shortcomings. Smith, et al., discloses a safety barrier which can be used on a subway or railway train. The safety barrier consists of individual pivoting triangular protrusions which can be retracted into a recess located on the outer wall of each train car. Again, the requirement of human manipulation gives rise to the possibility of human error which could render the device ineffective. Further, the retractable feature needlessly adds expense and the possibility of mechanical failure. Finally, adaptability of this device on existing cars is hampered by the requirement of recesses on the outer car wall.
Another attempt to address the need for a device of the present invention can be found in Rowe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,063. This invention discloses a safety barrier positioned between coupled vehicles consisting of cables which remain in constant tension owing to spring loading and pulleys. Here again, however, the cost, the possibility of mechanical failure and the difficulty to adapt the Rowe invention to existing cars are critical limitations which do not adequately address industry needs. Accordingly, the need for a reliable, inexpensive and adaptable between car safety device is not found in the prior art.
Other inventions, such as Simonson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,264, Dean, U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,590, Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,597, Hawes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,568, Krupp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,226, Maroshick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,971, Hassel, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,201 and 5,539,912, and Steinmetz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,577, provide enclosures and do not disclose efficient devices or methods to address between car safety. Rather, these references disclose bridging and tunnel structures which are expensive and possibly difficult to install on existing cars.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for the between-car safety apparatus and method of the present invention that addresses and overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for providing a barrier for use on multiple-car transportation vehicles (a xe2x80x9cBetween Car Barrierxe2x80x9d).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a Between Car Barrier which will warn and/or deter persons from unintentionally, accidentally and/or inadvertently entering into the space between the cars of the transportation vehicle. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a Between Car Barrier which is inexpensive to install and maintain and which is useable on existing transportation vehicles without extensive retrofitting being required. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a Between Car Barrier which is light-weight and, depending upon the orientation of the car and the vehicle will minimize any fuel inefficiency caused by the installation and/or deployment of the Between Car Barrier. These and other objects and uses of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the Detailed Description that follows.
A preferred embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention comprises two components, which may be integrated into a unitary structure. The first component is a secured mount. The end face of the mount is provided with threaded insert holes for the purpose of attaching supporting the second componentxe2x80x94a loop and bracket. In the preferred embodiment, the loop and bracket comprises a replaceable loop and bracket of a fiber, semi-rigid rubber or like material. This loop and bracket is designed to conform to meet a corresponding loop and bracket projecting in the opposite direction from the adjacent car of the vehicle and to flex as required on curves.
Alternatively, the loop and bracket includes an articulated extension, which is arranged as above so as to avoid extending beyond the envelope of the car, for example, when the vehicle is on a curve or making a turn. A positioning bungee cord (optional) is provided to keep the flexible loop and bracket from protruding beyond the outside edge of the track envelope (i.e., the longitudinal edge), particularly when the vehicle is on a curve or making a turn.
When installed on opposing sides of adjacent cars of a multi-car vehicle, the present invention forms a barrier against the passage of a person when the cars are joined together. The material used is chosen for the loop and bracket must meet all applicable safety requirements and have properties which will enable the flexible loop to articulate or flex, but then return to its normal, undeformed state.
The present invention can be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Although the present invention has been described with reference to specific exemplary embodiments, it will be evident to those skilled in the art that various changes and modifications may be made to these embodiments, and equivalents may be substituted for elements in these embodiments, without departing from the general spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the claims. In addition, many modifications may be made to adapt a particular element, technique or implementation to the teachings of the present invention without departing from the central scope of the invention. Accordingly, the specification and drawings should be regarded in an illustrative rather than a restrictive sense.